ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash (JMOfficial DCEU)
''The Flash ''is an American superhero film based off the character created by Robert Kanigher and Carmine Infantino. It is the second film in Phase One, as well as the first Flash film, in the DC Extended Universe (JMOfficial). Plot We open on a normal house. The time stamp reads "2002". There is a young boy laying in his bed. He hears loud noises coming from downstairs. The young boy is Barry Allen. He climbs out of bed. He walks out of his room and looks around the hallway, and sees nothing. Barry walks downstairs. He sees a large yellow and red lightning figure racing around his mother, named Nora, who is laying on the ground. She is crying. Barry calls out to his mother. She calls his name. Suddenly, Barry's father Henry runs up. He stares at the figure racing around Nora. He yells to Barry, "Run Barry, run!" Barry says he can't leave. Henry tells him to go now. Barry nods. He runs out of the house, running away as fast as he can. As Barry runs away from the house, tears begin to run down his face. The opening credits roll. When the credits are over, we cut to an image of Central City. The time stamp reads "2017". We see a now grown Barry running down the street, trying to make his way to the crime scene. He runs up to the crime scene. There, Director David Singh and Detective August Heart stand. Singh says it's about time Barry gets there. Barry asks what is up this time. Singh tells August to give Barry the rundown. August nods. He says that there is a team of criminals calling themselves The Rogues. Barry asks who they are. August says they are an elite group of some of the most wanted criminals in the city. Singh says their names are Leonard Snart, known as Captain Cold, Mick Rory, known as Heat Wave, Lisa Snart, known as Golden Glider, Mark Mardon, known as Weather Wizard, and Sam Scudder, known as Mirror Master. They have robbed five banks recently. Barry asks how they can keep getting away. August says they are using special tech and metahuman powers they got from discovering alien crashed ships and being exposed to the energy to become unstoppable. Barry says they are definitely good at their job. Singh says Barry is really observant. August smiles. He apologizes to Barry for Singh's behaviors and says that he just wants to catch the Rogues. Barry says it's fine. August tells him to just look at the scene for anything out of the ordinary. We cut to Star Labs. It is a large old laboratory that Barry's best friend Cisco inherited. Barry and Cisco sit inside, discussing the recent sightings of Batman and Superman. Barry's girlfriend Iris walks in. Barry says it's good to see her. He kisses her. Iris asks what's going on here. Cisco says they were talking about the superheroes in the world. Iris says she is sick of superheroes, due to all the articles she has had to write about them. Barry says these superhero guys are pretty cool. He says it would be awesome to be like them. He looks down at his watch. He says he has to go. He waves to Cisco, and kisses Iris before walking out. As he walks out, we see a figure staring at him. We cut to Iron Heights Penitentiary, the largest prison in Central City. Barry sits in the visiting room. His father Henry sits down in front of him, on the other side of the glass. Barry says it's great to see him. Henry asks what is going on at the CCPD. Barry says everyone is talking about the Rogues. Henry says he saw them on TV. Barry looks at his dad. He says he has been looking at all the evidence, and hopes to soon get Henry proven innocent. Henry says that he knows Barry will do the right thing and try his best to help him. Barry smiles. He places his hand against the glass. Henry places his hand where Barry's is. We cut to a random abandoned warehouse in Central City. We see the same figure that was watching Barry earlier. He walks inside, showing that he is wearing a yellow suit, with a lightning bolt on his chest. He takes off his mask, revealing his face. He turns on his computer, revealing a blue floating head, who calls him Eobard Thawne. Eobard, who calls the hologram Gideon, asks where Barry Allen is currently. Gideon says that Barry is currently heading towards CCPD. Eobard asks how long until Barry is admitted to Central City Hospital. Gideon says that according to the current state of the timeline, Barry Allen will be admitted to the hospital in around 30 minutes. Eobard smiles. He says that everything is going exactly the way it is supposed to, which means that very soon, The Flash will be born. Then, the real game begins. We cut to CCPD. Barry walks into his crime lab late at night. He stares at a picture of himself, his mother, and his father. Suddenly, loud lightning is heard outside. Barry looks outside the window. He sees a storm happening. Just then, a lightning bolt crashes through the window. It hits Barry and throws him into a shelf of chemicals. August runs in and sees Barry laying on the ground. He calls out for help. The scene cuts to the hospital. Barry is rushed through on a stretcher. Iris and Cisco run in. They run up to Barry. Iris, crying, takes his hand. Cisco stands in shock as tears roll down his face. Barry is rushed into a room. He is laid on a bed. As the doctors continue treating Barry, we see small sparks of lightning come from his fingers. We cut to three weeks later. We are in the hospital, at Barry's room. Iris and Cisco sit in chairs beside Barry's bed. Suddenly, Barry shoots out of bed. Iris smiles. She hugs him. Barry asks what happened. Cisco says that Barry was struck by lightning and has been in a coma for three weeks. Iris says she knew he would wake up. Cisco asks Barry how he feels. Barry says he feels fine and full of energy. Cisco smiles. He says he is glad to have his best friend back. Barry and Cisco hug. We cut to outside. Barry, Iris, and Cisco walk out of the hospital. Iris asks what they should do first. Barry looks at the street. Suddenly, everything slows down to an almost complete stop. It goes back to normal. Cisco asks if Barry is okay. Suddenly, Barry's hand begins to vibrate at superhuman speeds. Lightning radiates off of his body. Iris asks Barry what's happening. Suddenly, Barry disappears, seemingly running at superhuman speeds. He crashes into an alleyway. Cisco and Iris run after him. Barry slowly stands up. He almost falls over. Cisco says they can take him to Star Labs. The three walk away. We cut to August and Singh, who are sitting in CCPD. As they talk about Barry finally waking up from his three week coma, an officer runs into the office. Singh asks what the officer needs. The officer says that the Rogues have robbed another bank and are trying to escape. Singh and August run out of CCPD, and drive to the bank, where Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Golden Glider, Weather Wizard, and Mirror Master are trapped inside. August asks what the plan is. Singh says they're ending this now. Singh grabs a microphone. He yells that the Rogues need to come on out. The bank door opens. As police officers approach the bank, a blast of wind from Weather Wizard sends them flying backwards. Captain Cold and Heat Wave spray ice and fire onto the officers outside the bank, injuring them. Mirror Master jumps in and out of windows, surprising the officers as he attacks them. Golden Glider uses her abilities to crash into other officers. As all the officers, including Singh and August, lay unconscious on the ground, the Rogues escape from the bank. The scene cuts to Star Labs. Barry sits back in a chair as Iris stands by and Cisco is running some tests on him. Iris asks Cisco what he sees. Cisco says that Barry's body is regenerating at an unheard of rate, and his heart is beating faster than humanly possible. Barry asks what this means. Cisco says that it seems that the lightning that struck Barry has given him the ability of superhuman speed, and has always also given him a regenerating healing ability, hence why he survived the lightning strike. Iris asks what this means. Cisco smiles, and says that Barry has superpowers. Barry smiles. We cut to a large circular section of the lab. Cisco says it was used for racing drones and anything that they needed to test speed on, so it should work fine for Barry. Barry nods. Iris tells Barry to be careful, and kisses him. Barry gets down on all fours. He begins running. His speeds are unheard of. As he runs, orange lightning trails behind him. Cisco says this is awesome. As Barry runs, his shoes and clothes catch on fire. He looks down and trips in shock. Barry asks what happened. Cisco says that the insane speeds Barry is producing caused so much friction it created a fire. Iris asks how they can fix it. Cisco says he will work on a friction-less suit. Iris asks what he means by suit. Cisco says that Barry has superpowers now. He has to use them. Barry smiles. We cut to the next morning, where Barry finally returns to work at CCPD. August welcomes him back with open arms, pulling him into a hug. Singh messes with Barry, asking what took him so long and why he's so late, but gives Barry a pat on the back, saying it's nice to have him back. As Singh walks away, he accidentally trips over Barry's foot, dropping his files. Barry transitions into superspeed, causing the world around him to come to an almost complete standstill. He grabs all of Singh's papers, before going back to normal. Singh looks at Barry, baffled. He asks if the lightning gave him some nice new reflexes. Barry says that that's sorta what's happened. Singh chuckles, and tells Barry to get to work. Barry walks into his office, and is shocked to find tons of files around him. Suddenly, he smiles. Barry runs around the room, finishing the large amount of work left for him. As he smiles, he realizes his shoes are smoking. He grabs his water bottle and pours water on his shoes. He takes a seat. He asks how he's gonna deal with that. We cut to a few days later. Barry and Iris walk into Star Labs. Iris asks Cisco what was so urgent. Cisco says that he has been working night and day, but he now has something awesome to show them. He hands Barry a small ring. The ring has a lightning bolt on it. Cisco tells Barry to put it on. Barry does. He asks what is supposed to happen. Cisco tells Barry to press the button and run straight forward. Barry nods. He does as told. Suddenly, Barry is wearing a red suit. Barry looks down at the suit. He says this is awesome. Cisco says that all Barry has to do is press the small button on the ring and the suit will shrink back into place inside the ring again. Iris says Barry looks amazing. She asks what they should call him. Cisco smiles. He says that he was thinking... The Flash. We're in the center of the city, on the tallest building in Central City. Barry stands on top of it, wearing his Flash suit. Cisco asks Barry if he's ready. Barry says he is. Iris responds, "Run Barry, run!" Barry smiles. He charges down the building, racing onto the ground and through the city. As the Flash, he dodges cars by running past or over them. As someone is getting mugged, Flash runs into the mugger, knocking them by a police car. Flash continues to run through Central City, going up and down skyscrapers. As Flash comes to a stop, Iris and Cisco ask if he's okay. Flash says he's better than ok. Someone runs up. They ask who he is. Flash tells them his name, and that he's the fastest man alive. As Flash runs off, we see Eobard staring at him from the darkness. We cut to later. Barry is going for a walk. Suddenly, a large blast of yellow and red lightning races past him. Barry, in shock, puts on his suit and runs after the figure. Barry continues chasing the figure through Central City. This leads them to the woods. The figure stops, causing Barry to stop as well. As Barry looks at the figure, he thinks back to his mother's death. He remembers the yellow figure running around his mother. Barry asks the figure if he's the one who killed his mom. The figure, vibrating their whole body, says they will talk about this later. Barry says they will talk about this now. The figure grabs Barry and hits him into a tree. The figure laughs, before saying he'll see Barry soon. The figure runs away. Barry sits in shock. As the figure disappears into a building, he comes to a stop and removes his mask, revealing himself to Eobard. He tells Gideon to list the next confirmed event on the timeline. Gideon asks what it is. Eobard tells her that it's the first battle between The Flash and his greatest enemy. He begins smiling. We cut back to Star Labs. Barry is explaining the story about the lightning figure. Iris asks what this means. Cisco says that there must be another speedster in Central City. Barry says this speedster has had their powers for a long time, as he was the one who killed Nora. Barry says they need to find this guy. Iris says they will. Cisco says they have bigger problems, and points to the TV. A newscast shows that the Rogues are attacking a bank once again. Cisco says Central City needs the Flash. Barry nods. We cut to the biggest bank in Central City, the Central City National Bank. Inside, the Rogues are holding many people hostage. Captain Cold says they need to hurry up. Suddenly, a burst of lightning races in. Barry stands. He says, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Flash." Heat Wave says this should be fun. Weather Wizard shoots a blast of wind at Flash. However, Flash vibrates so fast that he stands still. He races around Weather Wizard, disorienting him before knocking him out. Mirror Master jumps into a glass pane, and jumps out right onto Flash. Flash throws him off. He runs around and breaks every reflective surface around. He says that wasn't too hard. He knocks Mirror Master out. Suddenly, Golden Glider glides right under him, knocking him down. Cisco, over a communication system, tells Flash to pull lightning off himself. He can throw it at Golden Glider and incapacitate her. Flash says he understands. Flash stands up. He runs around in a circle, creating his lightning. He pulls off a piece of the lightning and concentrates it at Golden Glider, hitting her with it. She falls to the ground. Suddenly, Captain Cold and Heat Wave both begin shooting Flash with their ice and fire guns. Flash cries out. Cisco tells Flash to vibrate, because if he vibrates fast enough, he can't be hit. Flash begins to vibrate. The fire and ice goes straight through him, causing Captain Cold and Heat Wave to hit each other. Cisco and Iris cheer. Flash stands up. He says that wasn't too bad. Suddenly, the yellow and red lightning figure runs in. He says it's time for them to talk. He hits Barry directly in the face, knocking him out. We cut to an unknown warehouse. Barry sits in a cell, his suit back in the ring. He is unconscious. He wakes up. He calls out for help. The yellow figure runs in. He says no one can hear him. Barry asks the figure who he is. The figure stops vibrating, allowing Barry to get a good look at his suit. The figure takes off his mask. He says his name is Eobard Thawne. However, his friends call him... The Reverse Flash. Barry asks why he hates him so much. Eobard laughs. He says that he is from the future, and that in the future, they are arch enemies. He says that he went back in time and killed Barry's mother to encite Barry's path, and now that Barry is the Flash, their feud can begin earlier than expected. However, before they can fight, he needs to fully break Barry. He opens a door, and pulls a tied up Henry out. Barry tells Eobard not to hurt Henry. Henry tells Barry that he loves Barry. Eobard vibrates his arm, and stabs it through Henry's chest, killing him. Barry cries out. Eobard puts his mask. He says that it's time for their first duel. He opens the cell and races away. Barry puts his suit on and chases Eobard. Flash and Reverse Flash race through Central City. Though Flash is very fast, Reverse Flash is obviously faster and more experienced than Flash. However, Flash is catching up as much as he can. He asks if Cisco can hear him. Cisco says they lost contact an hour ago. Iris asks Flash if he is ok. Flash says he is. He asks Cisco how he can stop the Reverse Flash. Cisco, who installed a system that traces anything around Flash, says that although the Reverse Flash is faster, if Flash really pushes his limits, he can catch up. Flash says he gets it. He begins to push his limits. We see the strain on his face. He catches up. He tackles Reverse Flash to the ground. The two speedsters stand back up. They charge at each other. They begin punching and kicking each other. They each run up a skyscraper. They jump off the skyscrapers and hit each other in mid air. They knock each other back, but both regain balance and run down the buildings. Flash grabs Reverse Flash's leg, and pulls him to the ground. Reverse Flash tries to escape, but Flash repeatedly hits him again and again. He vibrates his hand, and is about to stab Reverse Flash. However, he stops. He tells Reverse Flash that he isn't a killer. Reverse Flash frees himself and knocks Flash back. He smiles, and says that they will meet again. Reverse Flash races away. Flash stands up. Everyone around him cheers. We cut to Star Labs. Barry sits with Iris and Cisco. Cisco says Barry was badass out there. Barry says the adrenaline in his body was insane. Iris tells Barry she's sorry about his dad. Barry nods. He says that at least now he knows the truth about what happened to Nora. Iris and Barry kiss. Suddenly, a news report plays, saying that the Rogues have escaped Iron Heights. Cisco looks at Barry. He says, "Get out there Flash." Barry smiles and runs out. Roll credits. In the mid credits, we cut to Central City. It is nighttime. Everything is normal. We cut to an abandoned alleyway. A small blue portal opens. A figure jumps out of it as the portal disappears. The figure stands. We see that he is wearing a suit and metal hat. It's Jay Garrick. He says that he finally made it. Now, it's time to talk to this world's Flash about what's happening. In the end credits, we cut to Star Labs. Barry and Cisco are sitting inside, talking about Barry's epic second takedown of the Rogues and how it was even better than the first one. Iris walks in. She says hello to the boys, and says she would like for them to meet her nephew. A teenager walks in. He says hello to Barry and Cisco. Barry asks what his name is. The boy responds, "I'm Wally. Wally West." Cast *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash *Lucy Boynton as Iris West *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen *Keanu Reeves as David Singh *Tom Felton as August Heart *Matt Letscher as Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash *Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Peyton List as Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *Liam McIntyre as Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Grey Damon as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master Michelle Harrison makes a small appearance in the film's opening scene as Nora Allen, Barry's mother. Teddy Sears and KJ Apa cameo as Jay Garrick and Wally West in the mid and post credits scenes respectively. Gallery Barry.jpeg|Barry Allen 7b72acda471b2ffc1293aaa299f5c66c.jpg|The Flash th (1).jpeg|Iris West th (2).jpeg|Cisco Ramon henryallen.jpg|Henry Allen millerreeves_092702.jpg|David Singh Julian_Albert.png|August Heart Eobard-Thawne.jpg|Eobard Thawne th (3).jpeg|Reverse Flash wentworth-miller-captain-cold-the-flash-2.jpg|Leonard Snart/Captain Cold th (4).jpeg|Mick Rory/Heat Wave 5a1acb412628c60c15f286121623d638.jpg|Lisa Snart/Golden Glider the-flash-running-to-stand-still-image-4.jpg|Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard fla304b0115bjpg-fe1d1d_1280w.jpg|Sam Scudder/Mirror Master Category:Movies Category:DC Extended Universe (JMOfficial)